Whispers in the Wind
by goddess on earth
Summary: OneShot, slight YYH. Suprises, depending upon one's perspective, they can be the evil to mankind or enjoyable. Kagome happens to believe in the later, however, she soon changes her mind when she finds that some are not as 'fun' as she originally thought.


Whispers in the Wind

The wind was still except for a slight breeze every now and then, trees were at rest for the wind was as well. The water in the ponds and lakes untouched, not a ripple seen. Even the yokai of the forest knew better than to pick tonight of all nights to prey upon one another… It was a calm night; it seemed as if everything was peaceful, as if nothing seemed to be wrong. Oh how very mistaken they were…

Kagome, who was packing up the items from her monstrous yellow bag, cheerfully gave Shippo a red lollypop she found buried within yet he just stared at it. Curious, Kagome looked at him and said, "Hey Shippo, what's wrong? You usually like red lollypops." Shippo merely broke free from his musing and looked from the lollypop to Kagome, "Gee, I don't know Kagome. It just feels like something's wrong tonight… It feels kinda like when that meanie Inuyasha goes off to see Kikyo except a little different." Giving a small shudder at that thought, he looked at Kirara, "You know what I mean, yeah Kirara?"

Kirara merely looked back at him and gave a slight mew as if confirming what he said, "It must be a yokai thing, we can sense when something bad might happen. It's sort of like how animals can sense when there's a storm coming; after all, it is in our primal instinct and stuff." Puffing out his chest in pride for knowing this piece of information he then accepted the lollypop offered and said, "Well, I guess I'll just keep this for later then." before bouncing off to play with the village children.

"It's good that he's able to play with other children his age." Sango stated as she finished polishing her hirakotsu. "Yeah, it is." Kagome replied dazedly as she watched Shippo play with the other children… He was growing so much; soon he might be up to her knee. Granted she knew she wasn't as tall as others being 5'1", especially when compared to Sesshoumaru's towering six or seven feet, but it was still sentimental to think about.

Noticing how dusk was arriving rapidly, she said, "Okay Sango, I'm going to my time for a little break. Don't tell Inuyasha where I am unless he asks. Bye!" Gathering up the rest of her necessary items of the floor and stuffing them in her bag she hauled her backpack up and was going out the door and passed Miroku on the way so she yelled over her shoulder, "Bye Miroku! Try to distract Inuyasha for a while for me, okay? Thanks!" Miroku just waved and said "I will try, bye Kagome-sama!"

Unfortunately, Inuyasha turned up at that moment and said "Hey Kagome, get back here! Miroku, you bozo, how could you let her go when we have shards to find and Naraku to kill?!" Miroku just put on his innocent monk face on and said "Well Inuyasha, how can I refuse a beautiful woman's request for a noble deed? It is Kagome-sama after all; I don't believe Sango-sama will be very happy if I deny her such a small favor." Inuyasha merely scowled at him before saying, "You hentai, that's all you think about after all, huh." He then started running after Kagome who was already at the edge of the well and seeing Inuyasha she said "Osuwari!" Falling down the endless abyss, she yelled "Don't you dare come and get me before my three days are up!" before the portal between dimensions had closed showing just a regular old well.

* * *

Once she had gotten out of the well Kagome had noticed it was already a couple minutes until dusk and there seemed to be a storm brewing. So she quickly went inside the house and once she made it inside she found a note stuck to their refrigerator, it said:

_If you have just come home, sorry Kagome, your grandfather had accidentally lit his robes on fire when trying to light the pumpkin. By the time you read this note we will be currently at the hospital even though your grandfather claims his injuries are minor. Ugh, men and their pride. _

_P.S. There's some food in the refrigerator if you're hungry. I had a feeling you would come home so I left it there just in case. _

_-Love mom _

Putting the note down slightly disheartened Kagome then debated whether or not to eat or take a bath, but the hot and steamy bath won in a matter of seconds. So trudging upstairs she turned the hot water on and went to her room and dumped her bag on the floor. Then she went back to the bathroom which was already steamy and as she took of all of her clothes she stepped inside of the sizzling water and sighed in contentment. _'Times like these I wish the feudal era had hot running water.'_

After about fifteen minutes had passed, the water was no longer warm and was getting cold so she grudgingly got out and as she was drying off she looked in the mirror yet it was still blurry from the steam. It had a variety of indistinct colors and being the curious person she is, she whipped some of the condensation off and her eyes opened quite widely as she saw a shadow of another person behind her through the mirror. Quickly turning around she spotted some of the fading steam mingling with the cooler air around it, not out of the ordinary when one takes a hot bath. So turning back to the mirror she saw nothing so she thought nothing of it as well. After all, it was most likely just a trick of her eyes.

* * *

Finally nice and cozy after putting on her favorite pair of comfortable pajamas and preparing a bowl of popcorn, she was sitting in front of the TV and was flipping channels… Apparently there was nothing on was going her current thought until she came upon one of a really good horror movie. _'What's with all of the scary movies tonight though? Is it like Halloween or something? ... On second thought that would make sense after all with grandpa lighting the pumpkin… It must be Hallow's Eve...'_ She was brought out of her musings though as she practically jumped out of her skin as well as threw her popcorn in the air due to fright when a shrill scream came from the protagonist of the story as she found the chopped off head of her boyfriend inside of a box. Looking back at the screen, Kagome's heartbeat slowing down to the usual pace, she now remembered why she stopped watching horror movies.

Although, the movie was getting much more thrilling so she kept watching, however, there seemed to be some sort of a storm outside for the wind seemed to howl louder as it blew against the walls of the house. Suddenly, the screen of the TV started to blur, the image getting fuzzier as the look of horror on the girl's face began to look deformed, making it look like some freaky mutilation. Kagome turned her head to the side slightly as she looked at the image with apprehension as if something was about to jump out of it.

Suddenly, a creepy moaning sound was echoing throughout the room, supposedly the source was from the TV, "What the…" Kagome's heartbeat began to pick up as she stared warily at the TV, wondering what was happening. The image of the girl, now mutilated, was immediately taken off the screen as Kagome fumbled with the remote to turn the TV off in fright.

"IIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome burst out screaming as she felt something rubbing against her legs, looking down with frightened eyes she sighed in relief seeing that it was only Buyo. Putting her hand to her heart, feeling its rapid pace, she sighed once again, mumbling something unintelligent such as "stupid cat" and looked down at Buyo to only notice he was no longer there… Heartbeat rising, Kagome's face paled slightly...

_Tha-Thump_

_Tha-Thump_

"That silly Buyo, he must have dashed underneath the couch when I wasn't looking…" Kagome said as if to try to reassure herself. Freezing in her actions, eyes wider than ever, face as white as a sheet, Kagome suddenly remembered, _'Wait a minute... Souta said Buyo died last month...'_

_Tha-Thump_

_Tha-Thump_

Slowly, she shakily got off of the couch and sped into the kitchen and grabbed the carton of ice cream from inside her freezer and began to slowly and cautiously walk up the stairs until a door from the bathroom slammed closed. Frigtened, she sprinted up the stairs which felt longer than usual and into her room which she hastily locked the door and dashed underneath the blanket where she hid with her ice cream. Feeling slightly at peace she began to scoop some of her ice cream and-

_Crack _

Hesitantly, she looked from underneath her blanket and saw that the lights had gone off, leaving her in the pitch black darkness…

_Whoosh _

The wind seemed to be howling more so than usual, even for a storm's standards. It was pounding and hammering against the walls of the house, the windows seemed to be affected the most however. The branches of the tree outside seemed to be influenced by the wind as its branches scrape and screech as it brushed against the window. Screeching and shrieking as the friction and noise between them became unbearable as it felt like it was going on and on, never ending.

Unfortunately, the wind and branches seemed to have forcefully blown the window open, slamming it against the wall as the glass nearly cracked from the impact making Kagome scream. A pile of the leaves from the tree outside were blown vehemently inside from the gust, twirling and spinning around the room in a way similar to that of a cyclone, causing papers and random items to go flying and spinning in the room as well. Giving a slight jagged breath, she whimpered in fear as the leaves and several broken pieces of branches sped in their circle with higher velocity. Tucking her head inside of the blanket as well as the rest of her body, she whimpered uncontrollably. "Inuyasha! Help me! Please…" When suddenly it stopped, everything just stood still, at calm for a minute.

Sticking her head out hesitantly, she looked around her now messy room, papers strewn about everywhere, whether they were important or not she had yet to find out, books fallen from their shelf causing some to tear, her curtains torn and the pieces scattered throughout the room. Her room now a mess, nothing was left untouched, however, in the center of the room, right where the leaves were twirling just a minute ago, was a message written in a mixture of leaves and blood, it said one simple word which she would remember for years to come, and had stoke fear inside her very core:

_Die _

Screaming as loudly as she could, she felt the urge to look down and saw that her ice cream was no longer that but was now some sort of a cold reddish black liquid. Fighting to keep the bile from rising any further Kagome immediately dropped her ice cream carton onto the floor in pure shock and disgust as it slowly oozed into the carpet, turning it blood red as she tried to open the door she previously locked but it was jammed stuck for some reason.

_Drip_

_Drop_

Tears flowing uncontrollably down her cheeks, cold sweat on her forehead, her breath much faster than normal, her limbs felt as if they were on fire, she jiggled the handle furiously with dread eating away at her from the inside out as she quickly looked over her shoulder at the bloody leaves seemed to be teasing her by slowly being pushed by the wind towards her as if to consume her being. Trying even harder to get outside, neither the handle nor the door have budged an inch.

_Drip_

_Drop_

Looking up at what had splashed onto her shoulder she saw that the ceiling was leaking, and it was not water which was falling... it was the same liquid as in the container... it was blood.

Now resorting to pounding on the door screaming furiously, panic was consuming her very being when the bloody reddish black leaves were about less than a foot away the handle finally gave way and the door opened so Kagome sprinted as fast as she could out of her room, banging into the walls, doors, anything, she was even uncaring to the fact that her flimsy clothes were being ripped and ruined beyond repair or that she cut herself along the way, as long as she

Just.

Got.

Out.

Kagome sprinted down her stairs, falling down the last couple, she painfully moaned before getting up and running to the front door where she ran outside the house, uncaring of the fact that she was in her flimsy and torn tank top and shorts with blood splotches from cuts here and there. However, she soon realized that it was not the best of ideas to go outside in the harsh storm in such thin clothing. At the moment she thought the gods hated her for as soon as she thought of that a roll of thunder echoed through her ears, flashes of lightning brightened the sky as well as the rain began to pour from the sky even harder now, seemingly as if it wanted to flood the world.

Now drenched and freezing, she spotted a shadowy outline of a tall and thin woman, the woman seemed to be graceful and dainty in her admiring the Goshinboku tree as her hand gently stroked its base. "Please! Help!" Running faster and faster towards the woman, she was almost positive the woman looked her way, though she wasn't completely sure.

Her eyes were so full of tears from fright as well as the rain from the storm that her eyesight was becoming blurry so Kagome quickly brought her hand up and swiped the water away. However, when she took another glance back at the tree… the woman was no longer there… Looking to her left and right she could find no trace of the woman, as if she never was there. How was that possible? No one can run that fast... especially if they seem to be in a formal kimono... Feeling as if something was behind her she turned around only to see thin air. "I could have sworn I felt something..." Kagome muttered. Her breath slowing down slightly but not much as she stayed on alert, ever cautious about what might pop up from he shadows...

_Whoosh_

Her eyes darting from left to right once more she heard a snap of branches and felt the urge to turn around and when she did so she did it hastily, so quickly that she was surprised she did not get whiplash. However, once again incorrect as she found herself looking down at a stray cat running across the yard, trying to find shelter from the storm. Feeling relieved Kagome sighed and turned around once again to find herself staring into he pupil-less eyes of the woman... this is no ordinary woman. This elegant woman's image seemed to be flickering in and out of existence as her knee long inky black hair blew in the wind showing her contrasting pale skin and pure white formal kimono flowed elegantly in the breeze, seemingly unaffected by the storm. Her hands hanging limply at her side as her head turned around in a 360 degree spin before it slowly tilted sideways, pupil-less eyes stared into Kagome's cerulean eyes.

Screaming as loud and high as she possibly could, Kagome's eyes widened as she backed up slowly from the woman who was gracefully advancing towards her only to fall on her butt. Crawling backwards on her hands now until she then hastily got up and sprinted towards the well house where she slammed open the doors and then quickly jumped over the edge of the well. Crossing her fingers and closing her eyes she hoped and prayed to every god she knew that it would work. Finally when she was getting closer the well seemed to turn a slight purple before it suddenly vanished and she only to hit solid ground as well as the pile of old demon bones. "No! This is not happening! Inuyasha!" Her breathing getting heavier and heavier. Now starting to whimper Kagome's tears flowed even faster than before as she was shock ridden at what just happened. _'Why isn't the well working for me?'_

Her breathing was better classified as panting and still raggedy, coming close to the point of being considered as gasping for air.

_In..._

_Out..._

_In..._

_Out..._

Hastily she tried to get out of the well but her right foot seemed to be caught in the rib cage bones of some sort of demon in the well. Yanking and pulling ferociously at her foot the bones seemed to hug her foot even more almost as if it were getting smaller. So finally Kagome just slammed the bones constricting her feet against the walls of the well which caused it to shatter. So she hastily started to climb the ladder she put in the well when she lifted her head and saw the shadow of the woman looking down at her. "What do you want from me!" Kagome screamed as her tears began to flow more rapidly, she quickly jumped around the woman and dashed out of the well house and back into the stormy weather. Tripping on a fallen branch from the tree, she quickly got up as the woman seemed to be following her, chasing her, although she didn't seem to have feet, instead floating. Even as Kagome ran and ran as fast as she humanly could, the woman seemed to have no problem floating behind her.

Giving another shrill scream Kagome ran through the trees, dodging several at a time, panting as she became tired from her fright as well as running. The woman however, who Kagome even in her non-reasonable mind knew that she seemed to have no problem chasing after her, looking exactly the same as she had five minutes ago. Suddenly, out of the blue, a root from a tree had seemed to rise in elevation, thus succeeding in making Kagome trip and fall onto the hard and unforgiving ground. Trying to get up, Kagome soon realized that it was no root that had tripped her, rather it was a hand... to be more specific, part of a hand. Screaming once again, Kagome's heart rate increased even more as she struggled to tug her foot out, but it was to no use, the hand had her trapped. Looking back from where the woman was chasing her, Kagome saw that no one was there anymore... Feeling slight relief Kagome still tried to loosen the grip, but alas it had not worked. So as Kagome felt a chilly gust of wind, she shivered as she sub-conciously rubbed her hands together. Her breath becoming faster and faster Kagome looked down at her foot once again to see that the hand holding her captive was connected to an arm... which was part of the woman's body...

A shrill scream had broken through the silence of the calm forest for one last time...

* * *

"Yusuke, are you sure Koenma has gotten his facts correctly? I sense no presence other than ourselves in this forest." Kurama asked as the trio -plus Hiei who was in the trees- walked together inside of the forest. They were currently looking for a girl that Koenma said was attacked by some sort of spirit, most likely a yurei, nothing extreme. She was most likely just hiding somewhere, yurei majority of the time are unable to harm a living being unless they died with extreme negative emotions. "I'm positive Kurama. But yeah, I don't think we'll find her. It's late, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I don't want to spend my time looking for some stupid girl who is too into Halloween for her own good. I say we hea-" Yusuke didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as he tripped over some sort of log or something. 

"Damn tree." Looking back at what he tripped on, Yusuke thought it was a tree but upon looking closer he saw that it was not a log at all. No, it was softer than a log, even after it decays...It was a girl... A dead girl... "Holy shit!" The others seemed to notice this as well and went to examine her. Brushing back a couple strands of hair, as well as whipping off some of the mud and blood caked on her face, they noticed her face was one twisted in horror, once magnificent blue eyes now dull still stared out into the world, her body covered in blood and mud, cuts everywhere. But there was more, holding onto the girl's ankle with a vice-like grip was a skeleton of a woman who seemed to have died a long time ago... She looked positivly gruesome, however, this girl seemed familiar for some reason. Bringing out the picture, they were shocked as they now identified her as no other than

Kagome Higurashi.

The yurei was standing a good enough distance not to be noticed by the team, merely seemed to disappear and blend in with the wind as the noise from the children and adults alike enjoyed Halloween, blissfully unaware of the danger they were in… And so it has begun, again, even if only for one night of a year, the yurei still continues to haunt the living in misery and anguish for vengeance of her horrendously brutal murder on Hallow's Eve...

* * *

AN/ A yurei is a spirit that is stuck inside of the living world either because of extreme negative emotion such as anger, jealousy, and vengeance, or a proper burial has not happened. 

I hope this short little one-shot was at least a little scary! (I'm not much of a horror writer even if I try) Please review! It makes me happy to know if someone else takes the time to tell me whether on not they liked my story and constructive criticism if possible please! It's funny because this is the only story where I went back and edited it more than twice (can you say 10 times?), ridiculous I know, and its not even good. Anyways, Happy Halloween! lol


End file.
